phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Knot My Problem
Candace thinks her day will be easy when the boys actually ask her to get Mom if they get stuck in their gigantic reproduction of the Gordian Knot, but when Jeremy stops by and asks for her help to open his personal mini safe, she finds her day getting a little more complicated. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to eliminate every all-you-can-eat buffet in the Tri-State Area with his Eat-It-All-Inator. Read the full summary... Gallery Jeremy showing off his baby teeth.jpg Gordian Knot.jpg Balthazar in a pogo stick.jpg Candce stoping phineas from telling a story that he promised never to bring up again.jpg Candace saying she will get mom when it gets big and weird.jpg|Candace saying she will get mom when it gets big and weird. Candace and Jermy exchanging hellos.jpg|Candace and Jeremy exchanging hellos. Candace notices the safe.jpg|Candace notices the safe. Jeremy explains to Candce that what he is holding is a safe.jpg|Jeremy explains to Candce that what he is holding is a safe. Jeremy says he does not remember what is in the safe.jpg|Jeremy says he does not remember what is in the safe. Candace guessing what is in the safe.jpg|Candace guessing what in the safe. Jeremy holding the safe up.jpg|Jeremy holding the safe up. Candace and stacy continuing to wonder and guess what is in the safe.jpg|Candace and Stacy continuing to wonder and guess what is in the safe Candace continue to guess what might be in the safe.jpg|Candace continue to guess what might be in the safe. Candace headed to get help from the boys.jpg|Candace headed to get help from the boys. buford tied in a knot.jpg Candace starting to ask her brothers for help.jpg Candace decides it time to get mom and bust the boys.jpg Candace getting hit by a ray from the all you can eat inator.jpg I'm starving.jpg Candace heading to eat the licorice gordian knot.jpg Candace eating the licorice gordian knot.jpg Linda asking candace what she is supposed to be looking at.jpg I ate it.jpg Candace sees that it's is a pencil that was in the safe.jpg oh I remember that.jpg Jeremy telling the story about the pencil that was in the safe.jpg Candcae wondering who the pretty girl was.jpg Candace, that pretty girl was you.jpg Jeremy handing the pencil back to Candace.jpg|Jeremy handing the pencil back to Candace. ''Gordian Knot Or so it's been taught.jpg Looked it up on the Net.jpg It's got closed bends, loop splices, bowlines and lashings.jpg Maybe we can loosen it with just a little thrashing.jpg Untyable knot.gif Un-Untieable Knot.jpg We don't know what it is.jpg|"We don't know what it is" But we know what it's not.jpg It's not a Gutenberg press.jpg|"It's not a Gutenberg press" Or a coffee pot.jpg|"Or a coffee pot" It's not a car.jpg|"It's not a car" Or a tractor.jpg|"Or a tractor" 'Cause the safe's.jpg Too small.jpg|"Too small" And a fish.jpg|"And a fish" Or a piano.jpg|"Or a piano." Wouldn't make sense at all.jpg We're going to try.jpg We'll give it all that we've got again.jpg|"We'll give it all that we've got." 'Bout Alexander the Great.jpg And the Gordian Knot.jpg So that we could recreate it.jpg Now the knot we have here.jpg Is quite complicated.jpg It's got closed bends.jpg Loop splices.jpg And lashings.jpg Loosen it with.jpg Just a little thrashing.jpg Square knots, sheepshanks and all kinds of hitches.jpg When it comes to constraint, there's an embarrassment of riches.jpg It's already a knot.jpg So ready or not.jpg We're gonna try to untie it.jpg Though it's terribly taut.jpg So it won't be for naught.jpg We'll give it all that we've got.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot.jpg It's already a knot again.jpg So ready or not again.jpg To untie it.jpg Though it's terribly taut again.jpg So it won't be for naught again.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot again.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot yet again.jpg To untie the un-untieable....jpg Candace can't figure it out.jpg Candace yells NOT!.jpg Doof's Plan to Open Up a New All-You-Can-Eat Restaurant Doof's All-You-Can-Eat.jpg Eat-It-All-Inator.jpg Why dont you make more.jpg Perry punching Doofenshmirtz's tummy.jpg 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category:Episode galleries